


Volta?

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, leopika - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Ambos buscavam na luz da lua o consolo para suas dores. Sempre tão diferentes um do outro, eram iguais quando o remorso e a tristeza os atingiam. Desejavam um perdão que acreditavam não merecer. Desejavam um amor que certamente não lhes pertencia. E, em suas mentes, uma única pergunta tinha lugar: se eu te pedir desculpas, você volta?





	Volta?

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> A história a seguir apresenta conteúdo shonen-ai/yaoi leve (sem cenas de sexo). Se não gosta, não leia.

Ergo meu rosto machucado, procurando a luz da lua. Não há ninguém ao meu redor. Estou completamente sozinho. A exaustão toma conta de meu corpo, e o desespero ameaça juntar-se a ela.  
No fundo, sei que estava errado. Sei que não deveria ter me comportado daquele jeito. Sei que aquelas palavras feriram você. Mais importante do que tudo isso, eu sei que me importo.  
Tudo parecia tão certo naquela noite. As discussões, as hostilidades, nada me afetava. Eu só queria ir embora daquele lugar. Queria fugir para longe, ocultar-me de todos que algum dia me conheceram.  
Eu queria chutar o cachorro que não parava de latir. Queria socar esse seu rosto convencido, quebrando seus óculos como você sempre quebra meu orgulho. Queria quebrar seus dentes por se dizer meu pediatra.  
Não sou mais criança!  
E agora estou aqui... Perdido... Desejando você. Desejando que alguém me encontre. Desejando que você me encontre. Porque eu vim atrás de um sonho, mas o sonho fugiu de mim.  
E agora estou ferido. Talvez morrendo. Porque fui orgulhoso e não quis ouvir você. Porque vim atrás dos olhos sozinho. Porque invadi a residência de um assassino sozinho. Porque tentei lutar contra alguém muito mais forte do que eu. Sozinho.  
Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. Os anos de treinamento foram inúteis. Aquilo não era humano. Escapava ao controle de minha corrente, a única arma da qual eu dispunha. Tentei laçar seus braços, perfurar seu coração.  
Mas aquilo não tinha coração.  
Caído de costas no piso gelado, fitei o céu noturno pela janela do grande cômodo. Achei que estivesse tudo acabado. Meu algoz não teria piedade de mim. Não me deixaria morrer dignamente.  
Mas ele não me matou. Apenas se debruçou sobre meu corpo, a mão em garra apertando meu pulso, dilacerando a pele. Seus cabelos negros emolduraram o rosto maquiavélico. Vi seus dedos finos e sombrios diante de meus olhos. E depois não vi mais nada.  
Agora estou aqui, procurando a luz da lua. Esperando alguém me encontrar. Esperando você me encontrar. Ainda sinto dor. Levo a mão direita à minha pálpebra, mas ela parece vazia. Não sei como está meu rosto agora. Havia um espelho no banheiro. Eu não o olhei.  
O apartamento estava escuro quando eu retornei de minha missão fracassada. Escuro e frio. Arrisquei alguns passos, procurando por um sinal de sua presença. Qualquer sinal.  
A televisão estava desligada. A geladeira, vazia. O quarto continuava bagunçado, os livros de Medicina empilhados de qualquer jeito no chão. O cesto não tinha cachorro. O sofá da sala não tinha você.  
Eu estava sozinho em casa.  
Não procurei o kit de primeiros socorros. Não lavei o rosto. Não troquei de roupa. Apenas dei meia volta e passei por cima das correspondências que se acumulavam em frente à porta da cozinha.  
Caminhei sem rumo. Deixei meus instintos me guiarem. Minha visão está pela metade agora, mas eu ainda vejo meu algoz com clareza. Seus dedos perversos aproximando-se cada vez mais, ansiosos por minha íris escarlate. Eu fui ao esconderijo dele em busca dos olhos de minha tribo, mas não imaginei que ele pudesse tirar meu próprio olho de mim.  
A brisa do parque cumprimenta-me como uma velha amiga. Uma criança grita e corre para longe. Não percebi sua chegada. Tampouco sinto sua falta quando ela desaparece. Eu devo estar horrível com minha nova aparência, com essas crostas de sangue seco que cobrem meus braços e meu rosto.  
Respiro fundo, contendo um soluço. Eu não quero chorar. Seria humilhante demais. Eu tento atribuir a dor à minha recente perda. Mas a dor não vem de meu olho destruído. Ela vem de algum outro lugar.  
Acho que vem de meu coração.  
Não encontrar você em casa me machucou mais do que eu gostaria. Por isso eu procuro a luz da lua com meu olho bom. Você gostava de olhar para ela. Às vezes, eu acordava no meio da noite, não me lembrando de ter dormido. Pelo menos não na sua cama.  
Em silêncio, corria os olhos pelo quarto e via você sentado à escrivaninha, olhando a lua pela janela. Ainda me lembro dos movimentos de seus dedos enquanto brincava com o lápis, pensando... Pensando em quê? Então, você encontrava a resposta para seja lá o que fosse e começava a escrever. E não percebia que eu estava acordado. Porque eu fechava os olhos, sentindo-me seguro por estar perto de você.  
Eu só quero sentir essa segurança de novo. Quero dormir no sofá e acordar na sua cama. Quero brigar com você por se dizer meu pediatra. Quero ouvir o cachorro latindo enquanto eu reclamo dos remédios que você aplica em meus ferimentos para me curar. Eu quero pedir desculpas por meu egoísmo e dizer que até gosto dos seus óculos.  
Mas eu não sei onde você está. Não sei para onde você foi. Acho até que finalmente se cansou de mim. Mas eu preciso de você agora. De uma forma que você nem imagina. Porque... parece que meu coração está destruído também. Leorio, se pedir desculpas para a lua que me faz companhia esta noite, você volta?


End file.
